I can love you
by Livi-Bicky-Star
Summary: Rosalie Hale moved to L.A. almost five years ago to escape her past now she's returning to Seattle and she meets the alluring Emmett McCarty... but she believes she can't be loved, can he convince her otherwise? canon pairings, AH, AU... please review!
1. Home Coming?

Rosalie POV

"Remind me again just why I said I'd move back to Seattle, Jazz... and WHEN I said it."

"Come on Rose, you have to get over it sometime..." Jazz trailed off. The only reason I was even having this conversation with my happy-go-lucky twin was because I got an interesting voice mail message from our mother exclaiming how _happy _and _excited_ she was because I was moving back to Seattle. As far as I was aware I'd never said I was leaving the sun and shops of lovely L.A. and I had absolutely no intention of doing so even just for a weekend visit, just to go back to cold, wet, _boring _Seattle.

"NO Jazz, tell me when I said it." I pressed Jasper for an answer to my question that he was obviously avoiding.

"Well... Hey, Rose... do you remember that time when we were five and I told you that if you jumped out the back window of the house you'd be absolutely fine? I was right wasn't I?" Jazz changed the subject yet again.

"Yeah, would that be the time I ended up with five stitches, or fifteen? You quickly revised your story so it sounded as if you'd only said I wouldn't die. You played that trick on me twice, Jazz, and I was foolish enough to fall for it. NOW if you would _please _stop avoiding the question?" I always had an answer for everything.

"Oh, OK then... It was two nights ago, 'bout three on the morning, you shouted down the phone you were coming home and that you'd be here in a week" Jasper rushed through what he said so I had him repeat it slowly... twice.

Two nights ago? I don't remember that... Of course, two nights ago my best friends Holly and Liffey (another set of twins) had had their 25th birthday party... I can't exactly remember much about it except I got... _hammered._

"Rose? Rosie? You still there? HELLLOOOOOO?"

"What? I'm right here!" I screeched into the phone hoping he got the message.

"Oh, right. So... You coming home or what?" Jazz was now bugging me for an answer.

"Umm... Or what?" I answered hopefully.

"Oh come on Rose, just for a bit... I'll keep Mum out of your hair... Alice needs a new shopping partner... Please?" Jasper was now trying to get me to change my mind by playing on one of my favourite hobbies; shopping... it wasn't working.

"You know what? You should come down here, and Alice. I still haven't met her so I need to see if she meets the whole twin approval... Tell her there are SO many more shops here..." I was practically begging now and using my newfound knowledge about my brothers' girlfriend's favourite hobby... so we had something in common... I wonder if she's pretty?

"Rosie... what happened back then... you know it would never happen again, don't you? You know he left? AND we have a restraining order on him... he can't touch you, ever. Please, come home, even just for a week... It's been too long since I saw you last... Please? If you came here you could really get to know Alice and I _know _she'll get your approval – she only does designer..." Great, now Jasper was begging.

"I just... Not right now, Jazz, Everything's really busy at work-"

"Rose, you OWN the garage, you can close it for a week of you want to." Jazz interrupted me.

_Yeah, IF I wanted to... _I thought sourly.

"Yeah, but... I'm fully booked for the next month...Loads of people have booked in... I keep getting recommended by people to their friends..." I trailed off, my excuse was weak.

"Yeah, I know your business is doing well Rose, you don't need to brag about it."Jazz said sounding slightly annoyed

"I'm not bragging I was simply stating-"Jazz interrupted with: "See you next week Rose." He said as he put the phone down. Great. No doubt Jasper has put the phone down to me and started to call our mother to let her know the _happy _news. That's just brilliant. I'm just really not ready to go back to Seattle... Oh well, Jazz won't let me get out of it... looks like I'm going back after all... Where's my laptop? I'd better check for flights...

**So... what did ya think? Please Review... I don't mind constructive criticism....**

**P.S. any American readers: I'm from England so my spelling might seem a bit strange...**

**Favourite,**

**Colour,**

**Mum etc.**


	2. Fashionably Late,or just not turning up?

**Thank you to my reviewers! I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Now for the second.**

**Disclaimer: I live in the UK, I'm too young and I don't have the time to come up with something as brilliant as the Twilight Saga, I just use the characters. I'm not called Stephenie Meyer, I just love her books.**

Rosalie POV

So now I'm waiting for the plane to actually pull away from the airport and take off so I can go spend the next few weeks with my family in Seattle. The flight was already ½ an hour late to take off and the one thing I hated was being late... unless it was fashionably so. An air-steward walked by and I coughed politely to get his attention. He turned around,

"Yes madam, can I be of assistance?" he asked

There's one thing I love about booking a flight in economy, you're very likely to get upgraded, like I did. So sitting in First Class means the stewards are extra polite.

"Yes, I was wondering when we'd be leaving – my brother's meeting me at the other end and if I'm late he might have to leave to get to work..." I trailed off pretending to be really panicky.

"Of course madam, actually we're leaving momentarily, the missing passenger has been located." He finished with a friendly smile, A little bit too friendly for my liking.

Nearly three hours later we finally touched down in Seattle. It was raining, as per usual. After collecting my bags, I walked out to where my brother should have been waiting. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Suddenly my mobile began to ring.

"Hey Jazz, where are you?" I answered automatically.

"Sorry Rosie, I got caught up at work, could you get a cab back to the house? I'm not gonna get to the airport for at least ½ an hour, it'll be easier if you just get back on your own." Jasper apologised.

"Yeah, no problem Jazz, see you soon. Bye" I said. I was more than a bit upset that he wasn't here to get me but I could easily get back to our parents house easily and much faster than if I waited.

"OK, sorry again. See you soon." I disconnected the call as Jazz finished the apologising again.

Bout ½ an hour later I stepped out of the cab, paid and walked up the drive towards the door with my two suitcases and my handbag (it's big) only to have the door thrown open before I could even get my key out and to be jumped on by what seemed like half the neighbourhood. I leapt back before any of them could touch me only to have Jasper push his way to the front telling them all to back off and give me some space. I must have looked seriously alarmed because they all stayed completely still, barely breathing.

"Hey Rosie! I'm so glad your back." Our mother had also fought her way to the front of the crowd so she was standing next to Jasper facing me. I turned my attention to Jasper;

"Caught up at work were you? Looks like interesting 'work' to me!" I was quickly losing my cool and was in desperate need of someone to take my anger out on, namely Jasper.

"Rose, calm down. This wasn't my idea... Alice likes to organise parties and when I let on you were coming back, well she decided to throw a welcome home party for you, if I'd known she was going to go so overboard, I'd have stepped in." Jasper had his hands out in front of him, palms facing me, talking slowly and calmly to get me to take a deep breath and stop seeing red. Alice was first on my hit list at the moment, a party?!? '_She clearly didn't know what happened before'_ the rational side of my brain screamed at me but the irrational part won with a '_but Jasper should have been able to dissuade her from this!' _I mean a _home-coming party_ I've hated those type of parties for nearly five years now!

"It's OK, Jazz. I'm not gonna kill Alice." _Yet_ I added silently.

"Oh good! You had me worried for a minute there!" said an unfamiliar voice from somewhere in the crowd of on-lookers. The neighbourhood was slowly dispersing towards their own homes and away from mine so the owner of said voice was able to push their way through the remaining stragglers. Now, I had always thought Jazz went for girls who were very much like me: blonde, tall and a little bit curvier than most. But the girl who pushed her way towards us was the complete opposite of all my expectations, she had short, spiky black hair, was petite and, well, she was almost completely flat-chested. But Jasper clearly adored her as whenever I had spoken to him since they got together, she would always pop into the conversation somewhere.

After Mum had ushered us all into the house, we were all lounging around in the living room whilst each of them took turns at firing questions at me about how L.A. was, how I liked my job, how life was in general. I was just waiting with baited breath until;

"Rosie, did you miss Seattle at all?" My mother surprised me with the forwardness of her question. You see, I had planned my travelling outfit well, wearing blue jeans, ballet pumps and a black t-shirt that said "I love L.A." in big red capital letters across the front. I thought before I answered.

"I didn't miss Seattle, as a place, but I missed having my family around me." I waited to see how that answer would be received. My Mum eventually graced me with a weak smile whereas Jasper frowned and Alice looked very confused. To avoid any further discomfort, I said good night and headed up the stairs to my old room. As I got into bed I hoped and prayed the questions would have ended by the morning.


	3. A Gathering?

**Thank you, thank you thank you, to everybody who reviewed and/or added this to their story alerts! Big chocolate-y virtual cookies for you!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rosalie POV

I had planned on spending the next morning in bed, asleep. Those plans where quickly trodden on when Alice bounced into my room at 7:30 in the morning, fully dressed and ready to go shopping. What I want to know is how Alice was awake, dressed and at our house so early. Of course, if she had stayed... uh-uh, that's not something I want to be thinking about right now; it's far too early... Ewwww... Jasper's room is right next-door to mine.

I was half-way to falling back into a peaceful sleep when Alice started jumping on my bed and pulling at the covers, determined that I was going to get out of bed and into the bathroom, immediately. So I grudgingly agreed and tiredly dragged myself out of my warm cosy bed, just to be knocked back into it by the force of the overly cold air, Oh, it's so good to be home! NOT.

After several tries, I finally managed to get out of bed and to stay standing. As soon as I stayed up, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into mu ensuite bathroom.

"Whoa, Alice, What do you think you're doing? I am perfectly capable of getting myself ready for the day, thank you very much!" I ranted as I towed her back towards the door. "And don't you dare be back in the near future, it'll take me _at least_ half an hour to do my _hair_!" I said as I shut the door.

45 minutes later (I decided to test my limits) I emerged from my bathroom; hair washed and straightened, Make-up applied, now just to choose an outfit- "ALICE! What are you doing in here?!?" I screeched as I turned to my bed to see the pixie like girl sitting cross-legged on it. "I came to help you choose an outfit!" She chimed, oblivious to the hate that was now seeping from every pore on my body. "Get. Out. Now." I said menacingly. Suddenly Jasper was at my door, and he quickly assessed the situation and came further into the room and yanked her off my bed and out of the door before I got a chance to say another word.

I shook my head wondering how on earth Jasper had ended up with this girl, I mean, he is so quiet and reserved but she... she is just... well, she never _stops_. She's always babbling about something or other, and it was only when she started talking shoes that I actually started listening.

**XxX**

6 hours later. Yes, **6 hours**. We shopped for 6 hours solid. I think I'm starting to enjoy Alice's company. She could shop for all of eternity. That is of course, if there were enough designer products for her to buy. Now we were back at the house, in the living room with Jasper laughing at him as he got all wound up about the score of some game in the TV.

"What are we gonna eat?" Alice suddenly shot; the question was clearly directed at Jasper.

"Shush! I'm trying to watch the game!" Jasper hushed her.

Alice 'humphed' and pouted in Jasper's direction although he was completely ignorant of this as his eyes were carefully trained on the screen. While her eyes were trained on Jasper, I managed to sneak out of the room un-noticed and into the kitchen.

XxX

"No Alice, She won't want to go." I heard Jasper whisper.

"You don't know that Jazzy, she might want to go. It's not really a party – it's more of a... gathering." Alice argued back, also in a whisper. "Anyway, be quiet, the door's open."

"Something smells good, Rose" Jasper voice called, suddenly louder. He was clearly unaware that I just heard their conversation.

"That's the point, _Jazzy_." I answered sarcastically opting to use Alice's pet name for my brother.

XxX

Half an hour later we were still sitting around the table completely stuffed.

"Thanks for dinner, Rose. It was really nice." Alice said.

"Yeah it was" Jasper added, "Where did you learn to cook like that anyway?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Jazz. Actually, one of my friends in L.A. owns a restaurant. It's one of our favourite places to hang out and she taught me some stuff." I responded somewhat haughtily, a little wounded from the fact that he sounded so shocked. I was also a little miffed that they were trying to have a private conversation earlier, which clearly involved me, and hadn't told me about it. Yet. So I decided to change the subject, "So, how did you two meet, I'm not sure Jazz ever told me." I directed the question at Alice.

"Oh! It was a Saturday night, at a-"

"Gathering! It was a gathering of people?" Jasper cut in then sounded unsure of what he was saying. He was clearly trying to stay clear of my least favourite word – _party_.

"A... gathering was it? With people? Sounds familiar, kind of like I heard someone say that exact word earlier. Maybe when Alice and I were out perhaps? Or maybe it was on the TV? I can't remember. Maybe you can Alice? Or you, Jazz?" I was looking at them while I said this, closely analysing their reactions. Alice didn't even blink in surprise, she was, without a doubt, a much more skilled liar than Jasper, who flinched, blushed and looked away from me, at the floor. "Jazz, you'd better tell me" I said, malice oozing in my words.

"Oh, alright, I wasn't going to mention it because I thought you wouldn't want to come, but there's a little get-together tomorrow night, you know, just a few friends, a few drinks... just a bit of a laugh." Jasper said, still not catching my eye.

"Is that all? I'll come, I don't mind. Jazz, why didn't you think I'd want to come?" I'm not sure who was more shocked at my answer; me or Jazz, who was now watching me with shock clearly written across his face whereas Alice looked positively overjoyed. She was literally bouncing up and down.

"Oooo! This is going to be soooo much fun! It's going to be really great, Oh my god, you can meet the rest of the group, Bella and Edward, Tanya, Kate... Oooo! I'm so excited!" Alice squealed.

Yeah, it sounds like _great_ fun...

A/N: Sooo, there's chapter 3... Sorry it took me a while to update, school kinda got in the way a bit... But, yeah. I HOPE to update again next weekend. Hope you liked it!


End file.
